A LonerWarrior Cat Story
by MCRavenArtist
Summary: A little Warrior cat story that runs along the line of loners more than Warrior cats but I'll try and see if I can tie some Warrior cats into it. There is some blood but it is not extremely detailed. This is the story of Mars, a loner tom with a tragic past, who makes allies with other cats along the way.
1. Prologue

**Warrior Cats Owned by Erin Hunter**

**A short prologue that's pretty sad….About a loner and his sister and some rogues.**

**Info: Mars – Reddish tom (kit) with dark blue eyes. Snowy – Pure white she-kit with blue eyes**

**Prologue**

"Oomph!" Mars was suddenly pushed into a thorny bush, unexpectedly. The thorns and brambles engulfed him in darkness quickly and he winced as the thorns tugged at his pelt and scratched his ears from above. Trying to get his bearings, he could hear his sister outside,

"No matter what, stay in there! Don't come out!" Mars could hear her running away. His heart beat fast, the thought of standing alone to the group of loners who had attacked him on his journey in the forest with his sister, started to make him panic.

The long wound on his right cheek stung. He knew it was bleeding, but he could blink his right eye over and over and it didn't hurt so he knew he wasn't blinded.

Mars crouched closer down and tried to see through the spindly branches of the bush, now ignoring the thorns around him.

He could see a clearing and he gasped when he could see the same evil group of loners as well. They all circled around the clearing, near a large blue-grey tom. He was bigger than any of them; he was most likely the leader.

Mars unsheathed his tiny kit-claws when he had recognized the same blue-grey tom that had caused the scratch on his cheek.

He shifted his position in the bush to see a white bundle of fur in the middle of the clearing.

His eyes widened when he saw his sister, her icy blue eyes wide, and her downy white kit fur fluffed out. The cats around her snarled and laughed madly, all of them glancing to their leader for some sort of signal to dive in and attack the helpless kit.

_ Run Snowy! Go! _Mars felt helpless. He knew that there were too many cats and they could easily overpower him and then his brave acts would have been for nothing. His sister Snowy, seemed to be frozen in fear.

The leader of the group stared at Snowy through narrowed eyes, and with the slightest flick of his long, ruffled tail, the loners leapt at Snowy.

_Snowy! _Mars had to keep himself from wailing aloud. His paws shook and his heart raced. His mouth was open and he could no longer feel the pain in his cheek.

It was a mass of cats. Beneath them all he could hear Snowy crying out, maybe once or twice see one of her paws fly around, not being able to steady herself.

_Stop hurting her! Stop it! _Tears flooded down from his cheeks, stinging the wound on his cheek. He blinked over and over, trying to tell himself that it was some sort of horrible nightmare.

But it wasn't.

He could no longer hear Snowy crying out. Her wails had died to small whimpers, then silence. The cats around her had started to back away, the job done. They laughed and flexed their claws, licking the blood around their muzzles.

Mars stared in horror, one by one, as the loners had backed away from where his sister was and sat near their leader. His eyes had focused, and when he had enough energy to keep his head up, all he saw was a tangled, ripped apart mass of red and white fur.

Mars could no longer tell what it was. What Snowy had once been… what had his sister had looked like before?

Mars collapsed to the ground, inside the tiny space of the thorn bush. His body shook and his heart was beating as fast as lightning. The image of his bloody sister's body was plastered to his mind and each loner who had attacked her as well.

He was exhausted. He lay there a few moments and had finally went to sleep, after overhearing most of the loners' conversations.

"What about that other kit? He got away, too bad that we had only one." Mars had grimaced when he knew they were talking about Snowy.

"Enough. It's gone, far away now. I won't spend my days trying to find it. It's useless, pointless. A waste of life!" Mars had kept quiet, controlling his breathing, trying to catch every bit of their talk.

"We are all stronger now. That helpless kit never had a chance." Mars narrowed his eyes and fear had evaporated from him. A short spout of rage had replaced it and he unsheathed his tiny claws, wanting to tear into the throats of all of them.

_They have no honor! _Mars begin to grow tears in his eyes again. He whimpered quietly as the cats around the clearing licked their lips and laughed evilly together.

It was a while before Mars could no longer hear their mocking and jostling about. He had heard their paws thrum against the ground as they all took off. Before the dust could clear, they were gone.

Mars had finally gotten the courage to debate getting out of the bush and running. He stood up slowly, trying not to get pricked by the thorns. His tears had dried and the blood had stopped pulsing from the wound on his cheek. He started to move through the thorns slow, too slow, and they tugged at his pelt one by one.

Getting angry now, he tensed up and crashed through the bush, suddenly freeing himself from the thorns and the closet space inside the bush, tumbling into a tree stump. He stood up, dizzy, just starting to feel the tiny, pricking pain from the thorns. Wincing, he looked around and made the mistake of spotting his sister.

_I can't leave her….without saying goodbye. _He grimaced and started to move closer; the pain from the thorn bush gone now. His sisters remains still lay there in the clearing and he hesitantly put each paw forward, getting a better view of her.

Out of the corner of his eyes he would watch the bushes around the clearing. Every rustle that was caused by the wind would make Mars flinch and he hadn't noticed that he was finally right next to his sister. He looked down at his sister Snowy. Mars couldn't pick out one piece of white fur. It was all drenched and red with blood.

Tears started to flow back down his cheeks.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry!" He burst out, sobbing, lowering his head near his sister. "You should have been the one in that bush!" He wailed, tears dripping onto Snowy. Mars lifted his head.

He heard something in the bushes, a weird growling sound. His neck fur began to bristle. Mars took one last look at his sister, then turned tail and fled, reaching the edge of the clearing and shoving his body through the bushes, avoiding the trees.

Maybe he had imagined it. Maybe not. But as Mars ran he was certain that he could hear a sinister laugh ring out and into the forest from the clearing where he had once been.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if I will do another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Warrior Cats owned by Erin Hunter. **

Mars shot upright in his nest of moss and feathers. He felt dizzy for a few moments, and the world around him swirled and shifted. Mars shook his head, trying to banish the disorientation he felt. Eventually he could see clearly and he thought he was back in the maze of trees and bushes known as the forest.

He blinked several times and adjusted to the gloomy light inside of his den.

He was back in his cove. A large cave opening that stretched into a mountain with vines that hung down the opening, blocking most weather that were to enter.

Mars sat up slowly, shaking a little to brush off the white and grey feathers that clung to his dark reddish pelt.

His nest was on a perch, higher above the sandy cave floor. Slowly he padded down the stair-like steps, unsheathing his claws and flexing them into the sandy floor when he had reached it.

Mars could hear the soft patter of rain outside. He flicked his ears and made his way to the other cave entrance; a backway tunnel that went under his perch where his nest lay.

The rain poured into his den, dripping from above. It touched his muzzle as he padded wearily closer and sat down.

He could feel the drops of rain fall across his face, hitting the scar on his right cheek.

Mars suddenly recalled the dream he had and instantly unsheathed his massive claws again.

Rage surged through him. Although it seemed like moons since his sister had fallen to the hungry needs of the loners, he could almost feel the same claws, slicing through his cheek and the despair he felt that day.

Mars growled and shook his head, standing up again. Every day he had thought about his sister. He thought about his father Soul who had abandoned his sister and him to begin with. He thought about the blue and grey loner who had signaled the loners to attack and to seal Snowy's fate.

Mars almost dreaded getting up out of his nest each day. His past haunted him, and it was permanent. He had watched cats with no honor slaughter his sister right in front of his eyes.

He was forever destined to relive the same event.

The nightmares never helped either. They were always cruel reminders and Mars never liked staying awake or going to sleep.

He always felt helpless to do anything.

Mars stalked over to his small pile of prey and picked out a blackbird; hooking its legs with his claws and bringing it closer to his watering mouth.

He sat in silence for a few moments, tearing into the blackbird from time to time.

Why hadn't the nightmares stopped? Why was he forced to feel helpless all over again? How many more times would he have to see his sister die?

_Because it's your own fault you heartless and stupid excuse for a cat!_

Mars flung the blackbird across the cave in anger. It hit the cave wall and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Is that any way to treat a hard-earned piece of prey?" Another voice echoed throughout the cave. Mars stiffened, then stood and whipped around, searching for the source of the voice.

Through the gloom he could make out a cat sitting just near the entrance to his den. By the voice, he could tell it was a she-cat and the scent of her flooded over his scent glands.

Mars instantly drew back his lips in a snarl and his neck fur bristled. He flexed his claws once again into the cave floor and lashed his tail. Who was this she-cat thinking she could just wander into his cave?!

"Did you not smell another cat here? This is my place, now leave!" Mars gathered his voice and snarled, narrowing his eyes to get a better view of the she-cat.

"Of course I did. That's why I'm here silly." She said in a playful tone. Mars just growled again.

"I'm warning you, get off my land or I'll shred you." Mars snarled threateningly. The she-cat stood there for a moment, not saying a word.

Impatient, Mars took a paw forward, preparing to spring at her. Suddenly the gray clouds in the night sky parted, leaving just a claw scratch of the moon to shine upon the cat.

Mars' eyes widened once he could clearly see the she-cat's form. He could tell that she had a white pelt but the moon shining upon her body made it look more silver.

She glared at him through greenish eyes.

Mars only growled again, but was held back by the moon revealing what she looked like. Suddenly the she-cat sat down, and wrapped her tail around her paws, all signs of aggression that possibly were there, gone.

Mars figured she wasn't planning on leaving without some wounds to give her some motivation.

"Last time _kitty. _Leave or that pretty pelt of yours will turn a nice shade of red." Mars growled again, intently watching the she-cat.

"You think I'm pretty?" The she-cat suddenly meowed. Mars paused.

"Err, no!" Mars shook his head and lowered it, frustrated.

Suddenly Mars gasped as the wind was knocked out of him for a few moments. The she-cat had rammed straight into him, pushing him farther back near his perch. But Mars was faster.

Fury surged through him and he instantly recovered, launching back onto the she-cat, claws unsheathed.

"Don't call me kitty- mrrooowww!" The she-cat was cut off as Mars dropped down on her. Furiously he clawed at her, pulling out fur, then digging into skin.

"OK, OK! I'm sorry, please! Please get off!" She yowled muffled by Mars squashing her with his weight.

Mars suddenly released and jumped backwards, panting a little. Scared, Mars looked down at his claws.

No blood.

Mars flexed them and looked back up at the she-cat. She was furiously grooming her fur, straightening herself up.

She stopped and glared at Mars.

"What's the matter with you?!" She meowed, stressed. Mars flattened his ears.

"What do you mean? You're the one on my territory! Then you had to ram into me like that! You deserve a ruffled pelt. You're _lucky _in fact that I got up off of you."

The she-cat suddenly tilted her head. "When I pleaded and sounded like I was in pain."

Mars growled again, he didn't have time for this. "Look, get out."

"I can't. I need your help." She meowed in a much kinder voice. The she-cat gazed around the den for a moment. "I need to rest here." Mars grunted and suddenly noticed the she-cats current state. Her pelt may have been groomed but she was skinny and her ribs jutted out beneath her pelt. He could care less.

"_My _help? After running into me like that? You better have second thoughts _kitty_." She flinched at the word kitty but went on, brushing it off.

"Look, I'm sorry. To be honest, I'm on a journey. I need to rest someplace and I thought maybe you could let me stay." Mars only narrowed his eyes. "Please?"

When Mars said nothing she meowed quietly, "My name is Snow by the way." Mars was instantly reminded of his sister Snowy. He shook his head to clear it.

"Please." Snow said once more and Mars just stared. He could see it in her eyes. She did need help and it wasn't going to come from the mice and rabbits.

His instincts screamed at him to stop but he forced himself to meow gruffly, "Fine. Stay." Mars turned his back for a moment, then whipped around again.

"But this is my cave, you hear? When you've done healing you can leave for good." Mars bared his teeth and padded over to his fresh kill pile, neck fur bristling. He could hear Snow breath out a long sigh and hear her lay down on the sand.

Mars picked up a mouse from his pile and flung it over to her with a paw.

"I expect you to do some more hunting around here as well. You can't just take my prey and run off." He growled softly and started to make his way towards the entrance to his den. The rain had stopped outside and the moonlight had washed over the cave and most of the forest around. The clouds still hung around in the sky but Mars could make out the tiny twinkles of the stars up above.

Before putting a paw outside of his cave he hesitated, swiveling his ears back at Snow, still resting. He opened his jaws to say something but Snow must have noticed. She meowed just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Don't you worry. I won't cause any trouble for you here." Snow yawned and Mars turned his head slightly to see her lay back down.

"Better not." He said gruffly and then headed out of his cove to hunt.

_What have I done….? Letting some…._loner _just enter my cave to rest?! I can't trust any cat at all! I thought I had learnt that when I was a kit!_

Mars paused, thinking of those loners he had met long ago.

He shook his head and started to trot steadily away from his cave but the question still remained in his mind.

_Can I trust Snow?_

**Woooah this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. A little word about Mars, you may think he's a mean cat and….well I guess he kinda is but you have to bear in mind that he was traumatized at a very young age.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So it's decided now. I'm going to do a lot more chapters for this ongoing story. Hope you enjoy.**

Mars had eventually brought back something decent that would feed both him and his guest Snow.

A plump squirrel hung limply in his jaws as he padded back to his cave. The moon had settled and the sky was just turning a pale shade of pink as the sun started to climb up into view.

The stars above began to disappear and the clouds were just wisps of white in the sky.

Most of the dew on the grass had clung to Mars' pelt as he padded on through a field of it. He entered a short stretch of trees leading to his cave and felt safer and more secure with the trees casting their shadows over the ground. Eventually he broke out into sunlight and had reached his cave.

Inside, it was dark and shadowy, but through the vines of the cave, the sun shone brightly down onto the tiny lake that spilled into the den half-way.

A small gust of wind ruffled the surface of the water and Mars looked up to the sky; starting to see some clouds gather.

_Storm later…._Mars sighed.

He started to carefully pick his way around the walls of the cave, avoiding falling into the shallow put of water that went deeper as it entered into the lake.

He passed through the vines; ducking his head, and made it to his fresh-kill pile. He set down the squirrel and looked around trying to spot Snow.

"Must be real lonely here, huh?" Suddenly Snow spoke from above him. Mars looked up to see her on his perch, a little ways from his nest.

"Hey." He meowed. "Get down from there." Mars decided to ignore what she had said. It was beyond lonely at times, but he would be crazy to admit it to any cat.

_It's perfectly fine. I can't take in any cats anyway._

Snow seemed to snap out of her thoughts and frown at Mars from up on the perch. With a leap, she landed next to him, sand flying up as she put her paws on the ground.

"Here." He turned to pick up a mouse and proceeded to drop it near Snow. "Eat. You must be hungry by now." Mars turned back around and lay down by the fresh-kill pile.

Snow just nodded beside him and sat down, tearing into the mouse with tiny bites.

Suddenly she lifted her head, staring at Mars for a few moments He pretended as if he was unaware and continued on grooming.

"I know you're not as dark as you seem to be." She meowed suddenly. Mars only glared at her, not wanting to speak.

"Something is….not right. This isn't you, and you aren't as mad and angry all the time." Her words only enraged him.

"Who are you to tell me who I am, or how I should act?" He spat, lifting up his head.

"Or who you once were." Snow meowed. Mars noticed her gaze flicker over to his scar on his right cheek. Mars stood up and Snow leaned backwards a little.

"We are _done _with this conversation." Mars lashed his tail. Snow stood up as well after finishing off her mouse.

Snow seemed about to meow something back but Mars only pressed on, "You'd better keep quiet. I don't need some cat telling me how to live my life."

With that, Mars shifted his position and started to pad up the stony steps leading to his nest. Snow watched him for a little, then sat back down with a _huff. _

Settling down into his nest, Mars glared outside. He pushed away their conversation and started to fantasize finally tracking down those loners who had killed his sister….

_They were so close now. He could take in their reeking scents that trailed along the trees and bushes. Just up ahead now. It wouldn't take long. Mars took to the shadows, the moonlight shining from above would give his position away. He had to quiet a snarl when he spotted a cluster of pelts through the ferns and bushes scattered about. He padded closer, trying to pick out their leader. Closer now…. The leader was finally in sight, a blue/grey pelt among the black and brown tabbies. Just a few paw steps closer…. Claws unsheathed, Mars leapt straight into the cluster of cats. Yowls surrounded him and before he knew, the leader's pelt was in his claws. Blood drenched the cat and it flooded the ground around him. Rushes of paw steps clogged his hearing around him and Mars opened his eyes._

He found himself back in his nest of soft feathers and moss. He growled shaking his head, but now that he was more awake, he could hear a faint rush of paw steps from outside. He lifted his ears and grunted, peering over the edge of his perch to scout out Snow.

_Is that her outside, making all of that bloody noise?! _He narrowed his blue eyes through the darkness, but could not make out Snow's shape.

The place where she had once been was empty.

Mars quickly sat up and stepped out of his nest, the moonlight hitting his face as it shined in through the cave. He silently padded down the steps and across the sandy den, this time scenting the air for her.

Stale scent. Her scent from earlier. The paw steps around his cave continued on, fading away then coming back as loud as ever.

Mars growled, getting enough of this. He bounded across the cave floor and burst through the vines that shielded his cave. Water dripped down from above and hit him on the head. He only flicked his ears in response. The storm had passed while he had dozed off.

He looked around wildly, and began to stalk slowly up the hill above his cave. The moonlight had broken through the trees and illuminated the area of ground where no trees were present. Small drops of rain shone on every speck of grass and tiny pools had gathered into the forest floor.

Mars slowed down. The paw steps were much louder now. His heart beat fast. Was it Snow? Or was it another loner?

Mars gulped at the thought of another loner he would have to deal with. Then he bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

_If it's some loner, I'll just show it the way out. If it refuses, then I'll just use my claws!_

Mars felt more confident now and he narrowed his eyes, climbing higher on the hill. His ears flicked at every sound and he almost flinched with every breeze of the wind.

But the moon was bright. It wouldn't storm again.

_Is that…a cat?_

Mars stopped and quickly hid behind a large bush. He poked his head out again and saw a cat but it wasn't facing him. By the way it sat down, he could tell it was feasting on something.

_Prey! In my territory!_

He quickly opened his mouth and scented a tom. Not Snow at all. Although, he could pick up a trace of her scent on the wind but only faintly. She must have gone out after the storm.

He shook his head and started to creep forward. He cursed under his breath when he had stepped on a twig, but the small tom didn't seem to notice while stuffing his face.

As he drew closer, he could scent much prey. He looked around, keeping one eye on the cat, and spotted tons of scraps of food, littered everywhere across the tree-covered hill.

_Thief! Stupid little-_

Suddenly the cat looked up warily, but didn't turn its head around to see Mars.

_Now._

Mars launched himself from where his position was, a heartbeat in the air, and he was on top of the strange cat.

The cat under him freaked out instantly as Mars put his weight on him, thrashing about. But he didn't seem to know any fighting moves; any good ones anyway.

Mars had caught him with the element of surprise on his side and there wasn't much that this cat could do about it now. The cat started screeching and trembling, trying to wrestle Mars off his back.

Suddenly Mars jumped a few feet away, giving the cat time to stand. It turned around, took one frightened look at Mars and yowled, turning around and running away.

Mars growled, immediately catching up with the tom, despite the rain-slicked grass.

_I won't allow him to scamper away!_

Mars grew impatient and rammed straight into the cat's side, cutting it off course. The cat was thrown back and flailed around, groaning as he hit a bush.

Mars was on him again instantly. He pinned the cat down by its shoulders and panted, narrowing his eyes at the tom. The tom looked up with huge green eyes, mouth gaping.

Mars caught his breath, "Hello." He sneered. Mars contemplated unsheathing his claws. It wouldn't take much to kill this cat, and what could this cat hope for if he had decided not to end his life?

Mars drew closer, baring his teeth in a wicked snarl when a clear voice sounded from near.

"Stop!"

Mars looked up. He could feel the cat struggle beneath him as he did and Mars unsheathed his claws; not long enough to penetrate the tom's skin, but touching his pelt. The cat stopped at once.

Suddenly Snow emerged into the open, jumping down in front of Mars and his captive.

"Snow!" Mars exclaimed, recognizing the she-cat's white pelt. Snow nodded, padding closer. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Hunting." Snow mewed quickly, wanting to change the subject. She padded closer, and her eyes were full of silent rage. "Stop at once Mars. Let him go." Mars was almost pleased to see Snow's familiar face when she had arrived but that was instantly washed away.

"Let him _go?!_ Are you crazy?" Snow said nothing, but stood tall, penetrating Mars with a fierce emerald stare.

"I just caught, this- this," Mars looked down at the cat instantly who was trembling beneath his claws, "this thief, stealing prey off of my territory!" Mars looked back at Snow. "He must pay!"

Snow's shoulders sagged but only by a little before she spoke again, defiantly, "Then not with his life! Don't do this." She said, a hint of plead in her voice. Mars shook his head, frustrated. Then he looked back at his captive.

"Then what am I supposed to do with this prey-stealer?!" Suddenly the cat beneath him cleared his throat.

"I-I'll, h-hunt prey! F-for y-you!" Mars had looked away to look back at Snow. Now his gaze snapped back to the tom. The moon from above shone down on his fur, making it silver, and his green eyes were as wide as ever. He shrunk back a bit when Mars narrowed his eyes at him.

"I can make up for all of this!" The tom pleaded. "I-I swear!"

Mars almost chuckled. "You swear? By what? You have no honor, when you come down into a cat's territory and pluck their food source away, one by one!"

Mars noticed Snow had moved closer and placed a paw near the tom beneath him. She stared into Mars' blue eyes and she nodded as if she agreed with what the strange cat had said.

Almost regretting it, Mars suddenly loosened his grip. "How do I know he won't run?" He meowed to Snow, growling.

"He won't." She purred. "Not from you." Mars gave Snow an irritated look before turning to the tom again. He had stood up, brushing his coat off, but otherwise stayed in the exact same position; not looking about to run off anywhere.

"Alright, then it's a deal. You hunt around here, make up for all of _this!_" Mars had almost lost his cool again but he forced his fur to lie flat.

The cat nodded quickly, clearly not wanting to displease Mars.

"Don't think about running off." Mars growled and flicked his tail to follow, not wanting to stay outside and chat any longer. But he stopped for a minute and turned around, fixing the tom with an icy stare.

"What's your name?" He growled.

The tom flicked his tail nervously and stammered something quietly, but cleared his throat and spoke, loud enough for Mars to hear.

"I-It's R-Rabbit. My name is Rabbit."


	4. Chapter 3

**Haven't posted one of these in a while due to laptop issues! Errr!**

**But the show must go on! I have big plans for this fan fiction, so I must begin! Welcome to Chapter 3!**

Mars paced the sandy floor of his cave, ears flattened against the slight drizzle of rain that had started in the middle of the trek back to his cave den.

Across the far edge of the cavern sat two cats, a snowy white she and a tom with gray fur.

Mars had stopped pacing to glare at the small gray tom, narrowing his dark blue eyes.

Rabbit noticed and quickly looked away, letting out a barely audible squeak of surprise. Mars stood still watching Snow; she suddenly started to stand up and cover Mars' sight of Rabbit. She padded calmly over to Mars, but Mars only shouldered her away, heading back over to Rabbit again.

Mars could feel Snow's hardening gaze behind him but Mars never turned. Instead, he looked down at Rabbit, who by now had heard Mars' paw steps and was huddled into a small gray lump of fur.

Mars cleared his throat, "So let's make this simple. Remember you have to pay me back _all _of the prey that you have _stolen_. I don't care if you have to go out in this rain, but you will pay me back what hadn't belonged to you." He sneered.

Mars had barely noticed Snow until she tried shoving him away.

"Leave him alone, Mars! Can't you see he's already so cold and scared?" Snow tried edging her way closer to Rabbit but Mars put a heavy paw down in front of her.

"Maybe he deserves it! After all, he's got a full stomach!" Mars looked away and growled at Rabbit again. "Get up."

"No! He's staying here." Snow shoved Mars farther back and before Mars could push her away, she stood directly in front of Rabbit, looking up with a defiant glare in her green eyes.

Mars flattened his ears and forced himself to keep his claws sheathed. After a few moments of silence, Mars had had enough.

"Fine! He can stay for a while, but it won't always be so easy! He _will _end up hunting out there and soon!" Mars turned away for a moment, glancing back at Snow who tilted her head in a way that unnerved him.

Snow opened her mouth, but thought better of it; shutting it, but uttering some words under her breath. "Of _course _it won't be easy…"

Mars moved farther away, sitting down in a position in which he could watch Snow and Rabbit. Snow had watched Mars for a few moments, then had turned to Rabbit. The words she said to the gray tom made Mars shudder.

"It's OK Rabbit. My name is Snow. C'mon you must be cold. I can help you." Snow proceeded to sit close to Rabbit, warming him up.

The face of comfort and protection Rabbit had on was almost enough for Mars to get up and shove the two apart.

Mars had closed his eyes for a moment, sick of the two cuddling together. Then he heard a few soft words coming from them. 'Mars' was one of the words spoken.

_Are you kidding me?_

Mars suddenly opened his eyes, staring at the two cats. They hadn't noticed and continued to talk more until Rabbit noticed and stood up, frightened.

Mars flattened his ears, "You know if you don't like it here with me you can always leave." Mars unsheathed his claws and inspected them intimidatingly. Then he stood up and padded closer to Rabbit and Snow.

"Oh wait, you _can't_. Because we made a deal, and I expect you to keep it whether you like it or not, so why don't you two stop chattering about me in my own den and get started making up for that prey!"

That's when Snow stood up. Mars rolled his eyes. _Not again._

"He can't, he only just got here!" Snow tried pushing Mars away again. Quickly Mars turned and tossed Snow across the floor of the den, not hard but enough to make her land in the sand with a thud.

"Hey!" She meowed in a shrilly voice, getting up and dusting her pelt off.

"Hey, what?! You're treating this _kitty _as if he were a nice visitor! Have you forgotten that he's a thief?" Mars growled. Snow stayed silent for a second before Mars spoke again.

"I'd think not. You seem to actually _care _about this _kitty_. Think I can't see you two huddled together? Why don't you two lovebirds start acting as if this isn't _your _cave? It's mine."

From behind, Mars could hear Rabbit shrink at the word kitty. Snow had hung her head as if she were ashamed or embarrassed.

Mars furiously glanced between the two before whipping around to his perch and climbing the stone steps up to his nest.

The rain had finally stopped and the sun had only just begun to climb up into the sky; its beams reached through the vines sheltering the cave and cast their light inside.

_I can't stand listening to those two anyway. It'd do me _good _to get some rest._

Mars curled up into his nest of moss and feathers, his back facing the entrance to the cave. He closed his eyes, as if hoping that everything weren't reality, just some dream. Just as he had long ago.

Mars awoke to something poking him in the side sharply. He heard faint voices as well.

_Rabbit._

"Snow….I don't think it would be wise to-"

Mars suddenly shot upright in his nest, getting a loud shriek out of Rabbit and a jump scare to Snow; she bounced backwards a little ways, no longer reaching out with her paw to poke him.

"What?" Mars said, backing off a little with a tiny smirk on his face. He suddenly caught a glimpse outside; the moon was casting its beams into the cave, drowning everything in silver.

Snow had recovered, letting out a _huff _in annoyance. She sat down and pulled out an object. Mars couldn't see what it was until it hit one of the beam's that had entered the cave from outside where the moon shone brightly in the sky.

It was a big white feather with sharp black stripes and gray spots. Mars was caught off guard by it, staring at the feather with semi-wide eyes.

Once he had gotten past the feather's beauty he shook his head, "What's this for?" He asked in a mild tone.

"It's a parting gift." Snow mewed simply. She pushed the feather towards Mars.

"Y-you're leaving?" Mars didn't know how he felt about that. Did he want her to leave? It _was_ what he wanted…

"Well, yes." She tilted her head, looking away. "But I need to have a talk with you." She mewed quietly enough for only Mars to hear. Mars shifted his head, looking at Rabbit. He was still huddled in the corner of the cave, glancing back and forth from Snow to the entrance.

"Not outside." Mars growled. Snow shook her head, mumbling something in frustration.

"Not while he can hear, I'd rather get outside the cave."

Mars looked back to Snow. "Are you crazy? That _kitty- _thief will just leave!" Snow turned her head to look at Rabbit for a moment.

"No he won't. I promise."

"You can't promise that!" Mars spat and stood up, pushing past Snow and making his way down the stony steps, getting closer to Rabbit.

He swiveled his ears backwards, hearing Snow follow quickly after.

"You can trust him, he won't move from that spot!" Snow came up next to him, letting out a smile at Rabbit. "I know he won't."

"Trust him? You must have a terrible memory. This _kitty _stole prey from my territory." Mars saw Rabbit flatten his ears at the word kitty.

Was Rabbit capable of gathering the courage to turn angry at Mars' insults?

_He's always so scared. There's no way he would ever have the guts to stand and defend his dignity!_

Suddenly Rabbit spoke, his voice quavering at first. "I-I will stay here! I-I s-swear on my honor!" Rabbit lifted his ears, shuffling his paws.

"Honor? Yeah, sure. _Honor._"

"A thief _has _no honor!" Mars suddenly lurched forward, getting up in Rabbit's face. "But you _will _stay here."

Rabbit nodded, mumbling a bunch of garbage. Mars moved backwards, getting close to Snow.

"Alright let's make this quick. We don't need this _prisoner _escaping!" Mars sneered. Snow suddenly moved away, as if she seemed offended. She padded towards the entrance. Mars followed, unsure.

After shooting a few intimidating glances over to Rabbit, Mars followed Snow out of the cave, past the vines and up the hill to where they had first encountered Mars' gray-furred captive.

Mars sat down, while Snow still hadn't turned her back, gazing into the trees beyond. "He's not our prisoner." She mewed out loud, back still turned to Mars.

"_Hmph,_ you're right. He's my prisoner." Mars retorted, glancing around. Snow turned, looking about to fire some comment back at Mars but she only shook her head.

"This isn't about Rabbit."

"Alright, what _is_ this about then?" Mars held up a paw and started to groom it, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"It's cold out here, hurry up."

Snow finally turned giving Mars a look full of sympathy. "Mars...I've wanted to speak with you ever since I was given the opportunity to stay in your cave."

Mars ignored most of what she said, cutting in, "Not really given." He snorted.

Snow continued.

"It's about…who you are." Mars flattened his ears, but stayed silent.

"I know something has troubled you before in your life. I think it's why you are like this, but if you tell me maybe I can help you and just maybe I can-" Snow stopped abruptly as Mars stood up, teeth bared and fur bristling.

"No, you listen to me! Why do you care how I act? Why does _any _of this matter to you!?" Mars stood still, frustrated at how Snow was trying to make him feel.

"Because, I know that you are in trouble. Whatever it is, it's haunted you!" Snow stood up, gathering momentum. "You don't like living like this, and you know it!"

A sharp wind cut through their conversation, blowing the leaves and branches around them.

"I've lived this way my whole life; alone! I don't need you coming along telling me how to fix it!" Mars shouted, almost losing his voice above the wind.

"But if you just-" Snow cried, the wind gathering up around them. Soon enough, rain began to fall, dropping down from the trees onto their pelts.

"No!" Mars took a step closer, his pelt drenched with water.

"Just listen, to me! I can help-" Snow pleaded. Mars only growled, unsheathing his claws.

"No!" The two cats stood silent, staring at each other with anger in their eyes. "Go Snow." Mars said, rain dripping off of his whiskers as he shook his head. "Leave."

Snow looked up at Mars, one final plead shining in her green eyes.

_I won't fall for it this time!_

Mars said nothing, as Snow turned around, taking a paw step forward. She paused, glancing back at Mars again.

"Don't come back." Mars growled. Mars wasn't sure that Snow had heard over the rain. She only twitched her ears, a confusing smile of sadness on her face.

"Thank you Mars." This was what Mars thought was the last of her; better than when she had arrived with her pelt ruffled and her stomach thin with her ribs visible through her pelt. Now she looked sleek and well fed. She didn't need Mars anymore or his shelter.

_And I don't need you. _Mars thought bitterly.

Then she turned, her white pelt disappearing into the dark shadows of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoa…haven't done a chapter in so long! Well here ya go! Chapter 5!**

Mars craned his neck to look through the trees dotting the area of land. The sun was rising and its rays were cast across the dew covered ground.

There he stood, the same place where he had argued with Snow. But she wasn't there. As Mars stared into the shadows of the trees, he had almost felt a feeling he never enjoyed. Pity.

Growling to himself, he rolled his shoulders and started to turn around, descending slowly down the slope that led to his cave-den.

His stiff legs ached, and the sun was beginning to show itself in full form, piercing Mars in the eyes for a moment.

As he neared his den, the strong reek of a loner hit his scent glands.

Mars had forgotten the other loner inhabiting his den.

_Rabbit…what'll he think about Snow gone? They were rather close…_

Mars shook his head. He figured it wouldn't matter as he shouldered his way past the vines and into the den without saying a word.

The morning sun hit a pale gray lump of fur, rising steadily.

Rabbit was asleep. Or not…

Suddenly Rabbit shot up out of the little dip in the sand known as the floor of the den that he had made, giving Mars a frightened look before glancing around wildly.

"W-Where's Snow?" Rabbit muttered sheepishly.

Mars raised an eyebrow but decided to say nothing; part of him didn't want to talk about Snow ever again. Another wanted to see how Rabbit would react.

Mars padded with his head lowered, near his perch and through the back entrance, stopping near the water's edge.

At first all he could hear were the tiny splashes of waves against the shore, and an occasional bird call in the distance but sure enough, it wasn't long until Mars could hear faint paw steps behind him.

Mars could sense that Rabbit had paused, no doubt trying to think of something to say to the large reddish tom.

"S-Sir? Where's Snow?" Rabbit mewed gently behind him. Mars flicked his ears, not sure if he was surprised or not about his new 'nickname.'

Mars suddenly grew tired, figuring he should spit it out.

"She's _gone._" Mars hissed, looking back at Rabbit slightly.

Rabbit flattened his ears, dropping his head and shaking it. "What do you mean…?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mars huffed. "She's gone. She won't be coming back. Ever. Now get over it, will ya?" Mars turned around to stare into Rabbit's pale green eyes, but there was a change in them.

_This is the only time I've ever seen him like this…_

Rabbit's eyes were narrowed and his head was lowered, returning Mars' cold blue stare.

"What did you do to her?" He asked evenly, his fur bristling. "If you did something to her-"

"You'll what?" Mars sneered, then almost laughed. "Didn't think you would have it in you to even challenge me like that _kitty._ I'd have to say it is amusing."

Rabbit raised an eyebrow, lifting his head clearly taken aback but twice as angry.

"What did you do to her I asked?" He repeated, almost hissing it.

Mars queried sitting there and watching Rabbit getting mad and frustrated for a moment before standing up and shoving Rabbit to the side to get past.

Rabbit only stood up abruptly, leaping to Mars' side.

"_Tell me._"

Mars narrowed his eyes. Maybe this was going too far. He spun around, facing Rabbit again, kicking up sand as he did.

"I'm done talking. I'm not going to share talk about that wretched loner with a thief like you." Mars stared down at Rabbit once more, suddenly whipping around and pelting up the stone steps to his perch.

Mars held in a yowl of surprise as something latched itself into his tail and dragged him back with a _yank, _making Mars land with a _thud _in the sand.

He lifted his head, seeing Rabbit growling over him.

_He isn't even the same cat!_

"We're not done talking. Now tell me, where is Snow?!"

Mars bolted upright again, shoving Rabbit out of the way. "Do you _really _want to know? Seems like it, you were so attached to her! Any cat would think she was your mate for crying out loud!"

At this, Rabbit opened his mouth but shut it again, staring at Mars for a long while.

Mars just flicked his ears, "That's what I thought."

Rabbit suddenly lowered his head, "Tell me where she went Mars…"

"I don't know where she went, she never said before I drove her out!" Mars yowled, unaware of what he had meant to say.

Rabbit lifted his head, unsheathing his claws angrily. "You drove her out?!"

Mars gave up trying to hide what he had said. It could never be taken back now.

"She was never any use to me anyway. Yes, I drove her out Rabbit. Nosy little she-cat didn't deserve the company of me."

"And what about me!?" Suddenly Rabbit launched himself at Mars, taking him by surprise.

Rabbit landed, batting at Mars with heavy paws for just a few heart beats until Mars gave a mighty heave and shoved Rabbit a few good feet away.

Rabbit was panting, little scraps of dark reddish fur in his claws.

_He's weak…_

Mars drew up his head, but didn't show any anger. He calmed his voice, staring at Rabbit evenly as the tom cat moved over to his corner where he had kept his make shift nest out of the little dip in the sand.

"If you're smart, you _won't _try that again." Most of Mars' instincts were telling him to attack Rabbit, to make him pay for even thinking of hurting Mars. But there was something else that held him back, a feeling he had felt long ago.

"_Help! Help me! Some cat…please!" Mars turned his head, staring curiously into the direction the voice was coming from. _A cat in trouble… _Mars quickly devoured his rabbit, bounding along the little hills and through the tall grasses; closer to the voice._

_Mars stopped near a clearing, beside an old oak tree where he could see two figures in the distance._

_At first he only saw one, a large brown dog yapping its head off. As he squinted his eyes, Mars could make out a pale gray shape in the trees. Fear scent flooded towards Mars like a giant wave._

I can't help that cat…I'll be torn to shreds! _Mars looked around, keeping quiet so that the dog up ahead would not notice. Soon Mars had given up hope. _It's pointless. I don't even know that cat! _Mars turned around, about to flee from the area. But something made him pause. A new feeling erupted inside him and he realized, _That cat will die because…because of me.

No! _A snow white image appeared in his mind, drenched red with blood. The loners circled around the helpless figure and Mars sat in the bushes…watching._

Snowy… _Mars turned around, peeking back to look at the dog and the cat. With a shock of surprise Mars realized that the branch the cat was perched on was giving way. It would break soon._

_Slowly, Mars edged his way around the clearing. Through the dead leaves, Mars could make out a small hole that led to a hollow inside of a massive tree with roots snaking across the ground. _

_Big enough for cats to get in and out…but no dog could fit inside. Thinking quickly, Mars scuffled through the leaves until he had found a stone lodged inside the dirt. Clawing the area, Mars loosened the stone and carefully placed it on top of his paw._

_With one final check on the dog's position, Mars brought his forepaw upwards, flinging the rock on the far side of the clearing. It hit a branch, making the leaves rustle and there was a thudding sound as the stone hit the ground._

_Instantly the dog stopped yapping, ears perked to the noise the stone had made. Just as Mars had planned, the dog instantly bounded towards the sound, disappearing from view. _

_But as Mars slipped out of the cover of the trees, he could still hear its accursed yapping._

It'll be back…

_Mars sprinted towards the tree, looking up at the cat struggling to keep balance on the branch._

"_Hey…you!" Mars hissed, getting the cat's attention. "Climb down now! We have to hurry, that dog will be back!" _

_The cat was whimpering in the time the dog was pawing at the tree with massive unsheathed claws, but now the cat kept silent, nodding quietly at Mars' words. _

_With a graceful leap, the she-cat landed down onto the ground, scattering some leaves about. As the she-cat had leaped, the branch that had held her up in the tree fell, almost crushing them both._

_Both cats jumped out of the way, only to look up a second after and see that the brown dog had returned. It had heard the branch, and its tiny malignant eyes were glistening with anger. With a single bark it hurtled towards Mars and the other cat._

_Luckily, both cats were already on their paws. "RUN!" Mars yowled, checking to make sure the cat was following before sprinting towards the hollow inside of the tree he had found._

"_Inside, now!" Mars stepped aside. The she-cat didn't hesitate. She pelted inside the hollow, just managing to squeeze in. Mars looked back._

_The dog was upon them now. With a terrified yelp, Mars went head-first down the hollow, hearing the dog snap its jaws right where his head had been._

_Mars landed beside the she-cat, they looked at each other with a terrified but excited look._

We made it…

"_Thank you, stranger." The she-cat spoke, her voice bright and cheery. Her blue eyes sparkled with admiration and Mars only shrugged._

"_It was nothing." He paused. "I…I couldn't let you die. I couldn't let…any cat die who was in trouble…"_

_Mars trailed off at a loud bark at the top of the hollow entrance. The she-cat beside him bristled, her ears flattening._

"_Looks like we'll just have to wait." Mars lowered his head onto his paws. He would leave when the she-cat was asleep. When the dog was gone. When the sun had begun to show itself on the horizon._

Rabbit had turned around, curling into a tight ball. Mars let out a sigh, turning around and padding up to his nest again. There was no cat to drag him back this time.

_He's lucky I'm letting him stay after that nonsense! _

As Mars settled down into his soft nest, he knew that this subject would surely come up again.

Rabbit would never forgive Mars for driving out Snow.

And Mars would never forgive himself.


	6. IMPORTANT

Peoples, I am sorry to announce that I am not going to be posting very much on my profile anymore. I don't think I will continue the only story I have, but I am still leaving my account up just in case.

Now, the good news. I am re-writing the story; a BETTER version of the story I might add, on Wattpad. My Wattpad name is RulerOfRavens. I have a few other stories on there too. ;)

So check me out, I'm still active over there. The only reason I'm switching over to this website, is because I've had the account long enough to type up more stories than here on fanfiction. And I just don't visit this place anymore. So sorry 'bout that, but change can be a good thing.

Hopefully you decide to read my stories over on Wattpad.

See you there.


End file.
